


Moje własne uniwersum

by Elise_Questra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Portret Psychologiczny, Volleyball
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Questra/pseuds/Elise_Questra
Summary: Kenma ma swój świat. Świat, który jednak ewoluuje z czasem, za sprawą Kuroo. Nie jest to AU. Nekoma została zachowana.





	Moje własne uniwersum

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam pojęcia, czy się do tego przyznaję. Jednak prawdą jest, że miałam z tym trochę ,,zabawy" i postanowiłam dać temu czemuś szansę na konfrontację z Wami. Sami ocenicie, czy postąpiłam słusznie. Wszelkie komentarze są bardzo mile widziane. Wersja niebetowana.
> 
> Oczywiście wszelkie prawa do postaci z Haikyuu mają twórcy, ja tylko pożyczam je do własnych celów (nie zawsze niecnych, nie róbmy ze mnie aż tak złego człowieka).

Kenma bardzo lubił, gdy wszystko dookoła niego funkcjonowało według ogólnie przyjętych zasad. On sam miał w tym wszystkim wyjątkowy przywilej, by posiadać swój mały, prywatny i nieograniczony niczym świat. Świat, który sam rozumiał i który także rozumiał jego. Już we wczesnym dzieciństwie Kozume zauważył, że coś wyróżnia go na tle innych. Doskonale pamiętał pierwszy dzień szkoły. Reszta dzieciaków z jego klasy, pokonawszy nieśmiałość, zaczęła poznawać rówieśników, z ciekawością dowiadując się o innych ile tylko się dało, w zamian opowiadając również o sobie. Tu nastąpił pierwszy zgrzyt w jego społecznych relacjach. Nie znosił mówić o sobie, nie czuł potrzeby by, teoretycznie wciąż obcy mu ludzie, wtrącali się w jego życie. Skoro czegoś nie lubił, zazwyczaj tego nie robił. Zbywał więc kolejne pytania innych, przez co został wyraźnie odsunięty od grupy. Ani trochę mu to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, czuł się bezpiecznie i komfortowo, już wtedy wznosząc dookoła siebie pierwsze mury i zapory. Po roku trzymania się na uboczu przyzwyczaił się do tego na tyle, że była to dla niego spokojna codzienność, w której nic nie miało prawa go zaskoczyć. To było coś znajomego, coś, co należało tylko do niego. Nigdy nie czuł się w tym układzie w żaden sposób samotny, bo przecież ludzie wciąż go otaczali. Nie musiał z nimi rozmawiać, by dowiadywać się o nich różnych, bardziej lub mniej przydatnych, rzeczy. To właśnie w tamtym czasie rozwinął zmysł obserwacji otoczenia i zaczął doceniać jego wartość. Mógł pochwalić się wiedzą na temat każdej pojedynczej osoby – podczas gdy on uchodził za dziwaka, odludka, o którego istnieniu można było z łatwością zapomnieć. Fascynowało go to, ta przewaga, którą nad nimi miał. Nie mógł jednak dopuścić do tego, by ktokolwiek wyczytał z jego twarzy co i o kim wie. Kolejny rok był zatem dla niego próbą ukrywania własnych emocji za maską obojętności. Również to mu się udało i po tym czasie mógł bez przeszkód uchodzić za osobę, która absolutnie niczego nie czuje. Jego reakcje zawsze były chłodne, obojętne, brakowało w nich chociażby krzty entuzjazmu. Przynajmniej tak to z zewnątrz wyglądało. Równolegle ze szlifowaniem swojego aktorstwa, zaprzyjaźnił się z konsolą do gier, którą dostał od rodziców na urodziny. Był to ostatni element do jego poukładanej egzystencji – gdy grał, zwykle nikt go nie zaczepiał, ani nie próbował nawiązać konwersacji, widząc, że jest zajęty.

Kenma bardzo lubił ten swój nowy, malutki świat, w którym nie musiał wchodzić w głębsze interakcje międzyludzkie.

***

Zbierając wszystko do kupy, sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem znajdował się teraz w tym miejscu. Wydawać by się mogło, że jego spokojne, niezachwiane niczym życie jest już do niego przypisane na stałe. Gdy poznał Kuroo przekonał się, jak bardzo się mylił. Z początku nie zwracał uwagi na chłopca o czarnej, wiecznie stawiającej opór grzebieniowi czuprynie. Nie obchodził go on bardziej niż reszta ludzi z otoczenia Kozume – fakt, że mieszkali blisko siebie niczego tu nie zmieniał. Jednak najwyraźniej role się odwróciły i to on zainteresował Tetsurou. Mimo swoich zdolności obserwacyjnych, Kenma boleśnie przegapił moment, w którym zaczął tolerować bliską obecność drugiego chłopca w swoim otoczeniu. Kuroo nigdy nie zadawał zbyt wielu pytań, jakby rozumiał, że Kozume po pierwsze ich nie lubi, a po drugie – prawdopodobnie i tak na żadne z nich nie odpowie. Wtedy było to dla rozgrywającego absolutną nowością, nie spotkał się jeszcze z kimś, kto wydawał się tolerować posiadanie przez niego zamkniętego świata z milionem barier i ani się obejrzał, a już zaakceptował obecność drugiej osoby. Stała się dla niego w pewien sposób naturalna, została włączona jako jedna ze stałych w jego życiu. Spotykali się po lekcjach. Mimo, że dla Kenmy samo wychodzenie z domu, by się z kimś spotkać, było absolutną nowością i czymś, czego do tej pory po prostu nie robił, zawsze dawał się wyciągnąć gdzieś starszemu chłopakowi. Zwykle zabierał ze sobą konsolę do gier i milczał przez większość czasu, jednak Kuroo najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało. Ich wyjścia powtarzały się wielokrotnie, aż któregoś razu Kozume odkrył, że został zaprowadzony na prowizoryczne boisko do siatkówki. Nigdy nie lubił sportów, a jego wycofanie nie pozwalało mu na aktywną grę zespołową. Rozgrywka z Tetsurou okazała się jednak czymś, co jego mentalność również zaliczyła jako kolejny stały i niezmienny element w jego życiu. Kenma nie potrafił pojąć, w jaki sposób temu chłopakowi udawało się tak skutecznie modyfikować jego budowany miesiącami świat. Jeszcze dziwniejsze wydawało mu się to, że po zajrzeniu w głąb siebie nie czuł, by to mu w jakikolwiek sposób przeszkadzało.

***

Obecnie był tutaj. Hala sportowa Nekomy, która o tej porze zawsze była miejscem treningu drużyny. Jego drużyny. Siatkówka, w którą grał wspólnie z Kuroo, ewoluowała i ani się obejrzał, był z nim w gimnazjalnym, a teraz w licealnym zespole. Na początku czuł się z tym nieswojo, jednak ludzie z liceum zdawali się być bardziej wyrozumiali od tych z gimnazjum i nie męczyli go zbytnio, rozumiejąc jego sposób bycia, a przynajmniej się w niego nie wtrącając. Prawdę powiedziawszy, gdyby miał być z sobą zupełnie szczery, orzekłby z całą pewnością, że jest tu tylko i wyłącznie z powodu obecnego kapitana Nekomy. Gdzieś po drodze ich dziwna znajomość przerodziła się w przyjaźń, a Kozume, który lubił mieć wszystko poukładane i zaakceptował obecność Tetsurou u boku, nie zamierzał go tracić. Podejrzewał, że wywołałoby to emocje podobne do tych, gdy ktoś chciał go poznać, będąc przy tym natrętnym osobnikiem, chcącym przełamać jego bariery. Irytowało go to i zwykle wycofywał się wtedy jeszcze bardziej. Nie wyobrażał sobie teraz swojej egzystencji bez Kuroo u boku, tak samo jak nie wyobrażał sobie już życia bez gier. To był jego nowy świat, o odrobinę większych niż poprzednio horyzontach. Jednak tym razem dzieliły go dwie osoby.

***

Wszystko rozpadło się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

\- Yamamoto, niezły atak!

Kuroo klepnął kolegę w plecy, a Kenma zamarł, z rękami wciąż w powietrzu po udanej wystawie. Zawsze w takich sytuacjach Tetsurou chwalił również jego i wyczulony zmysł obserwacyjny Kozume od razu zareagował na tą nieprawidłowość. Przeniósł wzrok na kapitana, uważnie badając jego twarz w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak, że coś jest nie w porządku. Jego przyjaciel zachowywał się zupełnie swobodnie do momentu, w którym nie zdał sobie sprawy z faktu, że jest obserwowany. Zacisnął usta i zmarszczył brwi w sposób, który wywołał w Kenmie uczucie, że coś jest bardzo, ale to bardzo nie tak. Musiał jak najszybciej odkryć, co to takiego. Zdecydował, że po treningu po prostu o to zapyta, w końcu niemal codziennie wracał do domu razem z ich kapitanem. Mieszkali blisko siebie, ich znajomość także znacznie się pogłębiła od czasów dzieciństwa, więc rozgrywający nie miał żadnych problemów ze spędzaniem dodatkowych minut w towarzystwie tego człowieka. Poza tym przez większość czasu i tak był zajęty próbami przejścia na wyższe poziomy w swoich grach. Przebrnął przez trening, po drodze układając sobie w głowie plan, w jaki sposób zagadnąć przyjaciela o interesujące go kwestie. Zmęczony i obolały (wciąż nie widział sensu w tak dużej ilości godzin, jakie musiał spędzać na ćwiczeniach) udał się wraz z kolegami do szatni, by w spokoju ogarnąć się i przebrać. Zwykle zajmowało mu to mało czasu i niemal zawsze czekał na Kuroo. Dzisiaj miał zamiar zrobić dokładnie to samo. Był właśnie w trakcie zakładania bluzy, gdy kątem oka spostrzegł, jak jego przyjaciel pospiesznie żegna się ze wszystkimi i opuszcza pomieszczenie. Bez niego. Gdyby nie wyćwiczona przez lata maska obojętności, Kozume zapewne sapnąłby z wściekłości. Był rozkojarzony, nie wiedział, co się dzieje, a jeden z filarów, na którym opierał swoje życie i świat zdawał się dosyć mocno chwiać. Musiał zrobić wszystko, by utrzymać go w miejscu.

\- Do zobaczenia.

Rzucił sucho w kierunku kolegów z drużyny i niemal wybiegł z pomieszczenia, porywając po drodze swoją sportową torbę. Wyszedł z hali, rozglądając się na boki i próbując wychwycić znajomą sylwetkę. Nigdzie jej jednak nie dostrzegł. Automatycznie wyciągnął telefon i odpalił pierwszą lepszą grę, nie rejestrując nawet jej tytułu. Po prostu potrzebował zająć czymś rozbiegane palce i być może odciągnąć myśli od podejrzanego zachowania przyjaciela. Ale gdy dziewiąty raz z rzędu skuł po zaledwie kilkunastu minutach, wiedział już, że to nie będzie takie proste. Westchnął, kierując się w stronę domu. W tym całym zamieszaniu jego czujne zmysły nie wychwyciły, że Kuroo odprowadza go spojrzeniem, chowając się za ścianą budynku.

***

Kolejne tygodnie wydawały się być całkowicie normalne. Nikt oprócz Kenmy nie zauważał, by z kapitanem działo się coś dziwnego, jednak blondyn wcale się temu nie dziwił – sam znał Tetsurou od dziecka, a tylko to w połączeniu z jego darem obserwacji mogło spowodować, że on sam pewne zmiany dostrzegał. Pierwszą rzeczą, która rzucała się w oczy było to, że Kuroo był dużo cichszy niż zazwyczaj. Wciąż klepał kolegów po plecach w przyjacielskim geście i wplatał między treningi przemowy motywacyjne, śmiał się i żartował, jednak Kozume ta wesołość wydawała się pusta. Widział wyraźnie, że uśmiech nie sięga jego oczu, a tęczówki utraciły dawny blask. Kolejną sprawą były pochwały. Jakkolwiek ich kapitan doceniał każdego z zawodników tak, jak miało to miejsce w niedalekiej przeszłości, to ilość pochlebstw dla Kenmy zredukował do absolutnego minimum. By się upewnić, czy jego wyobraźnia nie płata mu figla (szczerze wątpił w to, by podświadomie łaknął pochwał, jednak w przypadku Tetsurou wszystko zdawało się być inne), postanowił przeprowadzić bardzo amatorski eksperyment. Na jednym z treningów dawał z siebie sto procent, został nawet chwilę po czasie, by powystawiać chłopakom piłki, na co wszyscy zareagowali okrzykiem zdumienia i szokiem, wymalowanym na twarzach, bo przecież ich rozgrywający nigdy nie trenował po godzinach. Zdziwił wszystkich, oprócz Kuroo. Ich kapitan kiwnął jedynie głową i podziękował mu za dodatkowe wystawy w uprzejmy, acz bardzo chłodny, niemalże oficjalny sposób. Zabolało. Jakkolwiek nie chciał tego przed sobą przyznać, to dziwne napięcie między nimi nie dawało mu spokoju.

Kenma lubił, gdy rzeczy dookoła niego były poukładane i pozwoliwszy Tetsurou raz wniknąć do jego życia, nie zamierzał tak łatwo pozwolić mu odejść.

Być może właśnie dlatego postanowił doprowadzić do otwartej konfrontacji, chociaż nigdy tego nie lubił. Specjalnie wszedł do szatni jako jeden z pierwszych i nie zawracając sobie głowy prysznicem, przebrał się w rekordowym tempie. Pożegnał się z resztą i widząc, a raczej bardziej czując na sobie wzrok Kuroo, opuścił pomieszczenie, kierując się na dwór. Zaczaił się przy wyjściu, znajdując kryjówkę między drzewami, skąd mógł dogodnie obserwować większość otoczenia. Zawodnicy Nekomy wychodzili jeden po drugim, śmiejąc się i żartując. Kapitan jednak wciąż się nie pokazywał. ,,Pewnie chce mieć pewność, że mnie nie spotka" przemknęło Kozume przez głowę i nie był pewny, dlaczego poczuł dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. W końcu po przeszło dwudziestu minutach obserwacji, oczy blondyna wychwyciły znajomą sylwetkę. Tetsurou wydawał się być dziwnie spięty i niepewny. Teraz, gdy nie był otoczony kolegami z drużyny, wyglądało to tak jakby wszystko, co go męczyło, zwaliło mu się nagle na barki, a on nie był w stanie dłużej z tym walczyć. Pokonując niepewność, Kenma wysunął się bezszelestnie zza drzew i powoli podszedł do przyjaciela, uważając, by nie wyglądać na zbyt natarczywego. Na jego widok kapitan Nekomy stanął jak wryty i uważnie się w niego wpatrywał. Kozume nawet z tej odległości mógł dostrzec, jak źrenice bruneta rozszerzają się.

\- Cześć.

O ile to możliwe, na dźwięk jego głosu Tetsurou spiął się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Uhm... cześć. – nadeszła odpowiedź.

Kozume lekko podniósł wzrok na twarz Kuroo tylko po to by zobaczyć, jak ten nerwowo pociera kark dłonią.

\- Wracasz do domu? - rozgrywający wciąż używał swojego zwykłego, niemalże znudzonego tonu, jednak wiedział doskonale, że jego przyjaciel odczyta ukryty przekaz.  _,,Chciałbym znów móc z Tobą wracać."_

\- W zasadzie to... – brunet zawahał się, a Kenma praktycznie widział pracujące trybiki w jego głowie. Szukał wymówki. – W zasadzie to muszę jeszcze coś załatwić.

W opinii blondyna, jego przyjaciel nie mógłby wyglądać na większego kłamcę, niż w tamtej chwili.

\- Oh. A co takiego?

Nie zamierzał odpuszczać, przynajmniej nie tak łatwo. Wciąż nie pokazywał emocji i dziękował w duchu za to, że latami ćwiczył swoją maskę obojętności. Miał teraz przewagę i czytał z Kuroo jak z otwartej księgi, podczas gdy sam nie dawał po sobie niczego poznać.

\- Cóż, ja... obiecałem rodzicom, że pomogę im z zakupami.

Kozume nie mógł się powstrzymać by nie prychnąć pod nosem na to oświadczenie.

\- Kuroo. – to jedno proste słowo wypowiedziane z czymś na kształt ukrytej emocji sprawiło, że brunet w końcu na niego spojrzał, nie uciekając wzrokiem. – Znam Cię od lat. Jeżeli naprawdę chcesz mnie okłamać, musisz postarać się trochę bardziej.

Jego przyjaciel wyglądał na skruszonego, trwało to jednak tylko krótką chwilę.

\- To nie twoja sprawa. – odparował gniewnie, w jego tonie pobrzmiewała groźba. – Muszę iść.

Tetsurou odwrócił się zdecydowanie z zamiarem odejścia, ale właśnie wtedy coś w Kenmie zaczęło się łamać. Czuł, jakby coś bardzo ważnego właśnie wymykało mu się z rąk, prześlizgiwało przez palce, a on nie mógł tego pochwycić. Ale może jeszcze nie było za późno, by o to walczyć. Bez namysłu, niemal odruchowo jego dłoń wystrzeliła do przodu, zaciskając się na materiale bluzy Kuroo, który sapnął z zaskoczenia.

\- Powiedz mi, co się stało? – spytał, skanując twarz bruneta w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek pomocnej poszlaki. – Ostatnio mam wrażenie, że mnie unikasz.

\- Nie bądź głupi. Nie unikam Cię, to po prostu... Tak jest lepiej.

\- Lepiej? Niby dla kogo? – blondyn pozwolił, by zaskoczenie pobrzmiało w jego głosie.

\- Nie ważne. – Tetsurou wyglądał jak zwierzę złapane w potrzask. – Tak jak mówiłem, muszę iść.

Ręka Kenmy, wciąż pozostająca na bluzie wyższego chłopaka, w odpowiedzi zacisnęła się mocniej. Brunet szarpnął się w złości, jednak palce rozgrywającego nie ustępowały tak łatwo.

\- Nie puszczę Cię, dopóki nie dowiem się o co chodzi. – zawyrokował spokojnie blondyn.

I właśnie wtedy rozpętała się prawdziwa burza.

Każdy, kto chociaż raz oglądał kocie walki, porównałby rozgrywającą się w tej chwili scenę do widowiska tego typu. Kuroo warknął, krótko, drapieżnie, niemal zwierzęco i rzucił się do przodu na niespodziewającego się niczego Kenmę. W efekcie obaj wylądowali na trawie. Rozgrywający jęknął cicho, czując tępe pulsowanie pod czaszką. Obraz zamazał mu się przed oczami, wyraźniej widział jedynie pojedyncze fragmenty, nad którymi dominowała głęboka czerń. Kapitan Nekomy wstał powoli, z tej pozycji mogąc patrzeć na niego, jak na ofiarę, która zdana jest tylko i wyłącznie na jego łaskę.

\- Co ty możesz wiedzieć? Nawet gdybym próbował ci to wytłumaczyć i tak byś nie zrozumiał.

Mimo znikomej ostrości widzenia, dźwięki docierały do Kenmy bardzo wyraźnie. Słyszał je, mocne i pewne, ale podszyte pewną dozą zdenerwowania i niepewności. Co Kuroo chciał mu tłumaczyć? Blondyn próbował skupić myśli, jednak tępy ból przeganiał wszystkie klarowniejsze przemyślenia, pozostawiając dotkliwą pustkę w jego głowie.

\- Nigdy nie rozumiałeś ludzkiej natury. – brunet brzmiał tak, jakby wpadł w jakiś trans, jego oczy skupione były na twarzy leżącego na ziemi chłopaka. – Emocje, uczucia są dla ciebie kompletnie obce. Nic cię nie cieszy, nic cię nie martwi, przynajmniej nie na tyle, byś cokolwiek pokazał. Nie masz żadnej ekspresji. Jak mogę oczekiwać, że zrozumiesz? Żyjesz w swoim uniwersum i mimo, że próbowałem wielokrotnie to rozgryźć, to wciąż kończę tak samo. Nie rozumiem cię, nie potrafię cię zrozumieć, bez względu na to, jak bardzo bym chciał. Nie jestem częścią tego twojego malutkiego świata, który tak pielęgnowałeś przez lata.

Kozume stwierdził, że to, co poczuł w tej chwili, ludzie zwykli nazywać głębokim szokiem. Nie wiedział, dlaczego bolał go każdy pojedynczy mięsień, a każda żyłka napięła się do granic możliwości. Czuł, jakby jego ciało płonęło żywym ogniem, a ktoś kopnął go w żołądek. Nieprzyjemne uczucie nasilało się z każdą chwilą.  _Nie jestem częścią twojego świata._ Miał ochotę krzyczeć, że to nieprawda, że Kuroo jest ważną częścią jego życia, już dawno zrósł się z jego egzystencją i teraz rozgrywający nie wyobraża sobie przeżywania tego wszystkiego inaczej niż z przyjacielem u boku. Chciał powiedzieć o tym, jak zamknął się na ludzi i że jego brak emocji wynika z perfekcyjnego wyćwiczenia masek, odpowiednich na każdą okoliczność. Wspomniałby też o fakcie, że bardzo nie lubił, gdy inni dużo o nim wiedzieli, jednak Tetsurou był pierwszym, któremu blondyn mógł pokazać jakąś głębsza część siebie. Próbował zebrać to wszystko i wydusić z siebie, uśmiechnąć się, uspokoić przyjaciela, zrobić cokolwiek, by ten nie odchodził. Jednak nie potrafił. Mięśnie jego twarzy ani drgnęły, mimika wyrażała obojętność, a jego ust nie opuściło ani jedno słowo. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, chcąc spróbować ponownie, gdy oczy Kuroo niespodziewanie stały się żywsze, jakby otrząsnął się z tego dziwnego stanu, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą się znajdował.

\- Kenma? – spytał, niepewnie klękając obok przyjaciela. – Boże, przepraszam, nie chciałem, to nie miało tak wyglądać, tak naprawdę ja tylko...

Słowa szumiały blondynowi w uszach i nie był w stanie rozróżnić reszty. Wszystko powoli pochłaniała ciemność, która zaciskała się dookoła niego wraz z rytmicznym pulsowaniem z tyłu czaszki. Jego ostatnim wspomnieniem była pobladła ze strachu twarz Kuroo, który machał mu ręką przed oczami, drugą dłonią odgarniając jednocześnie włosy z jego twarzy.  _Nie jestem częścią twojego świata._ Kozume poddał się nowemu uczuciu wiedząc, że przynajmniej zniweluje w ten sposób objawy rozczarowania. Nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku odpuścił dokładnie w chwili, w której stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

***

Obudził go dotyk czegoś delikatnego, ciepłego i miękkiego na czole. Uczucie zniknęło jednak bardzo szybko. Kenma powoli otworzył oczy, żałując swojej decyzji w momencie, gdy ostre światło wdarło się pod powieki, brutalnie atakując jego nieprzyzwyczajone do jasności źrenice. Kilka minut zajęło mu rozeznanie się w sytuacji. Leżał na czymś miękkim i względnie wygodnym. Obracanie głowy sprawiało mu ból, zdążył jednak zauważyć, że niewątpliwie znajduje się w czyimś pokoju. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że kojarzył te meble, ten wystrój, w ogóle całe to wnętrze. Oświecenie spłynęło na niego nagle, powodując dreszcze.  _Pokój Kuroo._ Z tym pomieszczeniem wiązało się wiele wspomnień. Wpadał tutaj niejednokrotnie – jako dziecko, gdy jego przyjacielowi udawało się zaciągnąć go do swojego domu, czy później, gry grali w jednej drużynie pod pretekstem omawiania strategii meczowych. W normalnej sytuacji Kozume zrelaksowałby się, będąc w znajomym otoczeniu. Teraz jednak miał uzasadnione wątpliwości, czy wolno mu tu przebywać. Obawy nasiliły się, gdy dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę na krześle obok. Tetsurou wpatrywał się w niego, delikatny róż zdobił górę jego policzków, jednak wzrok miał czysty, skupiony.

\- Jak się czujesz? – w głosie bruneta pobrzmiewała wyraźna troska zmieszana z poczuciem winy.

Nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku powróciło i Kenma musiał zebrać całą silną wolę jaką posiadał, by jego twarz pozostała beznamiętna.

\- W porządku.

Spróbował podnieść się do siadu, kierowany irracjonalnym pragnieniem ucieczki z tego miejsca. Zawroty głowy sprawiły, że się zachwiał, jednak silna dłoń przytrzymała go w miejscu i pomogła ponownie opaść na miękkie poduszki.

\- Nie wstawaj. – głos Kuroo był łagodny. – Możesz mieć nudności i zawroty głowy. Leż spokojnie.

\- Okey. – zdołał wydusić w odpowiedzi.

Tetsurou błądził spojrzeniem gdzieś po jego twarzy, gdy ponownie się odezwał.

\- Przepraszam. Za to, co powiedziałem. Za to co zrobiłem.

Niespodziewanie to coś, co ściskało blondynowi wnętrzności przez długi czas, ustąpiło, zalewając całe jego ciało goryczą.

\- W porządku. – odparł. – W końcu nie powiedziałeś o mnie niczego, co nie byłoby prawdą.

\- Nie waż się nawet tak mówić! – jego przyjaciel podniósł głos tak gwałtownie, że Kozume skrzywił się nieznacznie. – Powiedziałem to w gniewie, to nie było to, co myślę o tobie naprawdę.

\- Często właśnie w gniewie ludzie mówią rzeczy prawdziwe. – wtrącił Kenma gładko. – Zresztą, to naprawdę nie jest priorytet Kuroo. Przepraszam, że zabierałem ci czas i zatrzymywałem po treningu. Jak tylko poczuję się lepiej, więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. Wrócę do swojego świata.

\- Ty naprawdę... nie rozumiesz. – brunet zwiesił głowę, formowanie zdań przychodziło mu z trudem. – Po prostu w pewnym momencie zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę i ja... nie chcę dla ciebie źle. Wiem, że mógłbym cię urazić. Cała ta chora sytuacja sprowadza się do tego, że nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć.

Kenma pobladł lekko. Więc to naprawdę się działo. Coś, do czego nie chciał dopuścić i coś, o co chciał walczyć – wszystko runęło, zostawiając go samego z uczuciem dominującej straty. A więc Kuroo nie chciał być dłużej jego przyjacielem. Kenma męczył go swoja skrytością i maskami, których używał z taką lubością. Jednak wpuścił bruneta do swojego życia i nauczył się żyć u jego boku. A teraz to wszystko miało runąć.

\- Nie, ja nie... nie chcę... nie chcę tego słuchać. – blondyn odkrył z przerażeniem, że głos drży mu lekko. – Zaakceptowałem Cię w swoim życiu i nawet jeżeli wiedziałem, jak beznadziejnie towarzystwo stanowię, to wciąż lubiłem spędzać z tobą czas. Stałeś się częścią mojego świata Kuroo, nawet jeśli przeoczyłem dokładny moment, w którym to nastąpiło. Ale teraz, skoro masz mnie dosyć i chcesz powiedzieć mi, że to koniec... cóż, masz rację, zakładam, że to nie jest łatwe. Jednak pomogę ci w tym, jak tylko będę potrafił. W końcu jesteśmy, a może już byliśmy, przyjaciółmi.

To było zdecydowanie najdłuższe wyznanie, jakiego dokonał w swoim krótkim życiu. Nigdy nie był typem osoby, która mówiła dużo i zwykle odpowiadał półsłówkami na zadawane mu pytania. Sam nie wiedział, co skłoniło go w tej chwili do takiego potoku słów i szczerości, nie poznawał siebie. Groźba utraty przyjaciela wydawała się jednak być zbyt wielka, by przejmować się tym, że to, co przed chwilą zrobił było tak bardzo  _nie w jego stylu_. Speszony, jednym ruchem podniósł się do siadu i ignorując wirujące obiekty naokoło siebie, niemal rzucił się w kierunku drzwi. Słyszał, jak Tetsurou woła za nim, jednak nie chciał go słuchać. Po omacku chwycił za klamkę i szarpiąc nią na wszystkie strony, w końcu otworzył drzwi, wybiegając na dwór. Chłodne powietrze otrzeźwiło go odrobinę, jednak uparcie biegł dalej. Niczym pijany wpadł do własnego domu, obijając się o wszystkie możliwe ściany i obierając łazienkę jako swój cel. Gdy znalazł się w pomieszczeniu, dopadł do toalety, niezdolny walczyć dłużej z zawrotami głowy i nudnościami, spowodowanymi zapewne jego szaleńczym maratonem. Gdy skończył pozbywać się zawartości żołądka, wsadził głowę pod kran z zimną wodą. Uczucie było całkiem miłe, woda przyjemnie chłodziła jego rozgrzane policzki. Rozgrywający uniósł głowę dopiero wtedy, gdy skóra zaczynała drżeć mu z zimna. To co zobaczył w lustrze sprawiło, że zszokowany wstrzymał oddech. Pierwszy raz od miesięcy jego twarz wyrażała emocje. Wszystko co czuł w tej chwili, znajdywało na niej perfekcyjne odzwierciedlenie. Spróbował założyć tak dobrze wyćwiczoną maskę. Nie mógł. Przerażony własnym odkryciem i wycieńczony piekłem, które musiał niedawno przejść, dotarł do własnego pokoju, od razu rzucając się na łóżko i ignorując zupełnie dzwoniący telefon.

***

Następnego dnia nie pojawił się na treningu.

Prawdę powiedziawszy zasugerowała to jego rodzicielka, która widząc go rano, zdecydowanie zakazała mu pojawiania się w szkole. Było to naprawdę wielkim wyczynem, ponieważ widziała ona Kenmę w naprawdę złych stanach – jednym z nich był ten, gdy uparł się na jakąś grę i w efekcie szedł spać nad ranem, co skutkowało olbrzymimi workami pod oczami w ciągu dnia. Kozume z ulga przyjął fakt, że ma czas na poukładanie sobie wszystkiego w głowie. Jego rodzice pracowali od rana do wieczora, w ostatnim czasie w domu byli bardziej gośćmi, więc swobody miał naprawdę mnóstwo. Zrobił sobie herbatę i odwlekając nieprzyjemny moment starcia z aktualnymi problemami, chwycił telefon, by przejść losowo wybraną grę. Zaskoczyło go ponad 20 nieodebranych połączeń i trzy wiadomości. Wszystko od Kuroo. Kenma nie czuł się na siłach, by otwierać którąkolwiek z nich, tak więc najzwyczajniej w świecie je zignorował, klikając w logo jakiejś aplikacji, która w jego mniemaniu mogła zjeść mu trochę czasu i zająć myśli. Zadziałało i ani się obejrzał, a zegar wybił piętnastą. O tej porze zwykle zaczynali trening. Blondyn potrząsnął głową, wracając do gry. Niepotrzebnie przesiąkł siatkówka i dał się w to wkręcić. Ten sport był domeną Tetsurou, którego już nie było. Przynajmniej nie dla niego. Zresztą, Nekoma na pewno świetnie sobie poradzi i znajdzie się rozgrywający, który okaże się przyjazny, żywiołowy i skory do dodatkowych godzin, poświęconych na treningi. Rozgrywający, który zaskarbi sobie sympatię kapitana, a wtedy brunet będzie szczęśliwy i może... Nie. Zdecydowanie musiał pozbyć się takich myśli. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Jak on funkcjonował przed poznaniem tego człowieka? Kiedyś dawał radę być swego rodzaju wyrzutkiem, zamkniętym na otaczający go świat, nieczułym na obecność innych ludzi. Gdzieś głęboko w nim siedziała skryta potrzeba posiadania przyjaciół, jednak nie był od nich zależny tak, jak w tej chwili. No dobra. Do większości ludzi wciąż nie był przywiązany. Poza jednym wyjątkiem. Westchnął ponownie, odrzucając telefon i zakopał się w pościeli. Sen przyniósł mu ulgę.

***

Po dwóch tygodniach Kenma odkrył kolejną umiejętność. Już wcześniej wiedział, że w unikaniu zobowiązań był mistrzem, jednak teraz przechodził samego siebie. Od czternastu dni nie dotknął piłki do siatkówki. Na szkolnych przerwach wynajdywał coraz to nowe miejsca, w których zaszywał się na wszelki wypadek (bardzo prawdopodobnym było, że ktoś z drużyny zacznie go szukać), a po lekcjach opuszczał szkołę tylnymi drzwiami i szedł prosto do domu. Jak przewidywał, cała Nekoma martwiła się i zastanawiała, gdzie podziewa się ich rozgrywający, jednak Kozume postanowił być egoistą i zatroszczyć się tym razem o własne uczucia. Siatkówka niosła za sobą zdecydowanie za dużo wspomnień. Te, wcześniej przyjemne, pokryte zostały warstwą goryczy i rozczarowania, gdy jego relacja z Tetsurou zaczęła się sypać, nie widział więc dobrego powodu, by je zatrzymywać. Pocieszał się, że jego decyzja oznacza brak maratonów i uporczywego, nieustannego fizycznego wysiłku, za którym przecież nie przepadał. Plan unikania tego sportu, a przy okazji kolegów z drużyny z pewnym brunetem na czele był iście genialny w swej prostocie. Szkoda, że nie zadziałał. Kuroo najwyraźniej miał dosyć faktu, że Kenma ignoruje jego wiadomości i nie odbiera od niego telefonów i postanowił zareagować. I gdy piętnastego dnia tej cudownej unikająco-wymijającej egzystencji blondyn wracał po zajęciach do domu, ujrzał kapitana Nekomy, czekającego pod jego furtką. Rozgrywający w pierwszej chwili chciał uciec, jednak pech chciał, że został zauważony.

\- Kenma, poczekaj. – dłoń Kuroo zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku, gdy odwracał się, by jak najszybciej zniknąć z tego miejsca.

Blondyn przełknął ślinę, odwracając się powoli.

\- Wpuścisz mnie?

W głosie bruneta dało się słyszeć tyle nadziei, że Kenma skinął głową wbrew swoim wcześniejszym postanowieniom. Wyłowił klucze z torby, otworzył furtkę i podążył w stronę domu, słysząc za sobą rytmiczne kroki wyższego chłopaka. Gdy obaj znaleźli się w środku zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

\- Napijesz się czegoś?

Mimo oczywistego faktu nieorientowania się przez blondyna w normach społecznych, granie dobrego gospodarza w tym wypadku pomogło.

\- Zwykła woda wystarczy, dzięki.

Tetsurou udał się do jego pokoju, co dało blondynowi czas na wymknięcie się do kuchni i opanowanie drżenia rąk, które rozszalały się nagle, bez wyraźnego powodu. Odetchnął głęboko, obiecując sobie spokój i spychając nadzieję, że Kuroo przyszedł po to, by wrócili do starej relacji, gdzieś w głąb własnej świadomości. Wziął butelkę wody z górnej szafki i tracąc resztki wcześniejszej niepewności, wrócił do pokoju. Brunet siedział na skraju łóżka i podniósł głowę, gdy tylko niższy chłopak przekroczył próg. Kenma rzucił w jego kierunku butelką, którą kapitan Nekomy złapał z refleksem godnym pozazdroszczenia. W końcu nie bez powodu prowadził ich drużynę, jego tytuł nie był mu nadany ani trochę na wyrost. Jednak zamiast zwyczajnie się napić, Tetsurou obracał przedmiot w dłoniach, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. W końcu podniósł wzrok, a w jego oczach błysnęło coś nowego, jakaś emocja, której Kozume nie zdążył w porę pochwycić i zinterpretować.

\- Wiesz, nie musisz być tak przerażony.

Blondyn drgnął lekko. Jak to możliwe, że brunet zauważył jego emocje? Czyżby jego maski znowu szwankowały? Nim jednak zdążył głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, Kuroo kontynuował.

\- Po prostu daj mi wyjaśnić parę spraw i nie uciekaj, proszę. Kiedy powiem to, co zamierzam, sam zdecydujesz. Jeżeli będziesz chciał odejść z drużyny, czy ograniczyć ze mną kontakt, zrozumiem to i uszanuję. Ale proszę, chociaż mnie wysłuchaj.

W całym swoim życiu Kenma nie słyszał, by jego kolega brzmiał na tak zdesperowanego. Być może to było powodem, dla którego blondyn, nabrawszy odrobinę pewności siebie, również usiadł na łóżku, zachowując jednak bezpieczną odległość od drugiego chłopaka.

\- W porządku. – mruknął, czekając na ciąg dalszy i zauważając, że kiełkuje w nim coś na kształt ciekawości.

\- Więc, cóż... myślę, że źle mnie ostatnio zrozumiałeś. – brunet potarł nerwowo kark. – Nie chodziło mi o zakończenie naszej przyjaźni i te wcześniejsze słowa o tym, że nie rozumiesz ludzkich emocji nie odnosiły się wcale do tego.

Kozume podniósł głowę, by złapać wzrok Kuroo.

\- Ja po prostu... nie wiedziałem co robić. Już od jakiegoś czasu to uczucie mnie dręczyło i nie wiedziałem, co mam na to poradzić. Postawiłem na ucieczkę. Wiem, że zachowałem się jak tchórz i przez to ty musiałeś czuć się strasznie zdezorientowany. Nic nie umknie twojej uwadze. – Tetsurou pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech. – Nie doceniłem cię. Jak szybko to rozgryzłeś?

\- Kiedy przestałeś chwalić mnie na treningach tak często jak dawniej. – przyznał spokojnie blondyn. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy dostrzegł lukę w wypowiedzi drugiego chłopaka. – Czekaj, o jakim uczuciu mówiłeś? Co cię dręczyło?

Zanim nadeszła odpowiedź, policzki Kuroo pokrył delikatny rumieniec.

\- Lubię cię Kenma.

Wnętrzności rozgrywającego wywinęły potężnego fikołka.

\- Lu...lubisz? – zdołał wydukać, tracąc gdzieś po drodze zdolność formułowania zdań.

\- Owszem, lubię. Tylko chyba w innym znaczeniu niż to, o które ci chodzi. – Tetsurou nerwowo zaszurał butem o podłogę. – Mam wrażenie, że lubię cię trochę za bardzo. I żebyś mnie dobrze zrozumiał, mam na myśli coś... idącego dalej niż przyjaźń.

To proste wyznanie chyba zaskoczyło ich obu i poruszyło kamyk, za którym spadła lawina. Rozgrywający starał się złapać oddech, gdy zorientował się, że wstrzymuje go od jakiegoś czasu, podczas gdy wyższy chłopak mówił dalej, wypluwając z siebie chaotycznie kolejne słowa, zdania, urywki wspomnień.

\- Chciałem ci powiedzieć od jakiegoś czasu, bardzo chciałem ale bałem się, że to zrujnuje wszystko, że odwrócisz się ode mnie plecami i nie zobaczę cię już nigdy. Ale im bardziej się z tym kryłem, tym bardziej bolała mnie sama twoja obecność, dlatego postanowiłem ograniczyć nasz kontakt. Jesteś spostrzegawczy, skoro zauważyłeś moje desperackie próby ucieczki, to zapewne dostrzegłbyś także moje uczucia, a ja nie chciałem cię osaczyć w żaden sposób. Wiem, że specyficznie podchodzisz do ludzi, do diabła, nie masz pojęcia jak cholernie wdzięczny byłem, że mogłem cię bliżej poznać i że mi na to pozwoliłeś! A do tego nie byłem pewien czy ty...

\- Kuroo. – blondyn spróbował przerwać ten potok słów. Na próżno.

\- ... czy ty w ogóle myślisz o kimkolwiek w takich kategoriach i właśnie o to chodziło mi z tymi popapranymi emocjami, że ich nie rozumiesz. Jesteś specyficzny i masz swój świat, a ja tylko bardzo chciałem być jego częścią i dlatego...

\- Kuroo! – Podniesienie głosu zadziałało i Tetsurou spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Ty... jesteś częścią mojego świata.

Tym razem to rozgrywający się zarumienił, całkowicie porzucając już idee masek obojętności. Blondyn nie wiedział, czy bardziej zaskoczyło go własne wyznanie czy fakt, że wydawało się ono być proste i naturalne jak nic innego. Zresztą, szok na twarzy bruneta był tego całkowicie wart. Kenma zacisnął dłonie na pościeli. Skoro powiedział już tyle i prawdopodobnie zburzył cały obraz swojej osoby w głowie przyjaciela, mógł wyrzucić z siebie wszystko.

\- Masz rację, żyłem we własnym świecie. Gdy cię poznałem wydawałeś się być głośny, irytujący i spragniony wiedzy o mnie jak reszta, jednak z czasem... myślę, że po prostu cię zaakceptowałem. Przyjąłem. Przywykłem do twojej obecności na tyle, że jesteś teraz częścią mojego świata czy chcesz, czy nie. – przełknął nerwowo ślinę, przygotowując się mentalnie do dalszej części, wciąż nie będąc przyzwyczajonym do wyznań tego typu. – Nie wiem, jak to do końca działa i co ja właściwie robię, ale chcę mieć cię w swoim życiu w jakiejkolwiek formie. Ja tego po prostu potrzebuję.

Sapnął zaskoczony, gdy poczuł miękkie wargi na swoich własnych i długie palce, które wplotły się w jego włosy tak naturalnie, jakby tam było ich miejsce. Nowe doznanie spowodowało, że jego wnętrzności nie wywijały już fikołków na wszystkie strony – one się zwyczajnie roztopiły. Nikt go wcześniej nie pocałował, a sam Kenma nie czuł większej potrzeby, by zrobić to z kimkolwiek. Teraz, czując miłe ciepło w podbrzuszu, zrozumiał, dlaczego ludzie tak za tym przepadali. Kontakt trwał zaledwie kilka sekund, ale to wystarczyło, by pozostawić go w kompletnej rozsypce i szoku.

\- Przepraszam! – Kuroo odsunął się od niego gwałtownie, wyrzucając dłonie do góry. – Naprawdę przepraszam! Nie miałem prawa tego zrobić bez twojej zgody ale powiedziałeś takie rzeczy i po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać! Bardzo cię przepraszam! Cóż, wnioskuję, że teraz masz pełne prawo do tego, by mnie znienawidzić.

Jednak blondyn był bardzo daleko od nienawiści. Odchrząkując, przysunął się delikatnie do przyjaciela. Wszystkim, czego chciał w tym momencie było to, by zetrzeć ten przerażony wyraz z twarzy wyższego chłopaka.

\- Nie nienawidzę cię. – głos blondyna był łagodny. Zebrał całe swoje pokłady odwagi, zanim kontynuował. – A to przed chwilą było całkiem miłe.

Oczy bruneta zabłysły, gdy zniwelował dystans między nimi.

\- Więc... – głos Tetsurou był niemalże szeptem. – Czy mogę to powtórzyć?

Kenma kiwnął powoli głową, tonąc w tych niesamowitych oczach i tracąc resztki wątpliwości zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

Drugie zetknięcie ich ust przypominało porażenie prądem. Dreszcze rozchodziły się równomiernie po ciele Kozume, gdy wargi Kuroo niespiesznie, z wielką delikatnością dotykały jego własnych. Przeoczył moment, w którym opadł na pościel, pociągając przyjaciela za sobą. Jego ręka bez udziału woli zacisnęła się na materiale bluzy wyższego chłopaka, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nie śni. Brunet górował nad nim, wciąż nie tracąc jednak ani trochę z wcześniejszej ostrożności. Charakterystyczne ciepło w podbrzuszu powróciło, tym razem jednak podwoiło się, gdy Tetsurou przejechał czubkiem języka po jego, wciąż zamkniętych, wargach. Rozgrywający nie miał czasu zastanowić się nad chęcią pogłębienia pocałunku, ponieważ w tym momencie brunet wycofał się, jakby bał się, że pozwolił sobie na za dużo i przekroczy jakąś niewidzialną granicę. Kenma przymknął oczy, całkowicie tonąc w niedawno odkrytym doznaniu. Kuroo przesunął się i położył obok niego na łóżku i blondyn nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, instynktownie zwinął się u jego boku, wtulając głowę w pierś drugiego chłopaka, co zaowocowało jego zaskoczonym sapnięciem. Jednak już po sekundzie Tetsurou objął go ramionami.  _To jest lepsze niż najnowsza gra na moim PSP_  było ostatnią myślą Kozume, zanim nie zapadł w sen.

***

Następnego dnia był już obecny na treningu.

Uparcie ignorował owację całej drużyny, gdy przeprosił ich za długą nieobecność i obiecał, że teraz będzie już pojawiał się regularnie. Już na starcie został potraktowany solidną dawką ćwiczeń wytrzymałościowych, za które przeklinał wszystko i wszystkich w myślach. Widząc jednak jak Kuroo uśmiecha się do niego z drugiego końca sali, a w jego oczach znów pojawiają się te same emocje – które Kenma tym razem zaklasyfikował jako troska, przywiązanie, czułość oraz oddanie, postanowił nie żałować już niczego. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu.

Kenma bardzo lubił ten swój inny, malutki świat, w którym ważną rolę odgrywał pewien wysoki brunet.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszyscy żyją?


End file.
